Stepping Stone
by misori
Summary: [Established Seto x Jou, mild shonen ai, fluff?] Dedicated to freewater. Seto Kaiba's one goal at the moment is to defeat the other Yuugi. one shot, drabbleish


A/N : Why write shonen ai and why Seto x Jou? Because I can! XP This fic.. is drabble-ish.. hehe. 

Title : Stepping Stone  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : G  
Warnings : ... SHONEN AI (Power to the shonen ai/yaoi!)  
Spoilers : None  
Pairings : Seto x Jou  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh, leave me alone. I'm just here to write. >.> 

This fic is dedicated to **freewater**! Hope you like!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Seto Kaiba's POV 

Another day full of people, school, and work. There he sits, across my line of vision, under a tree with his 'friends', as he would call them. Why doesn't he ever sit with me? Well, I'll _make_ him sit with me. Standing up, I walk over to Yuugi Mutou's group. Four pair of eyes peer at me, full of surprise. Immediately, I grab Katsuya's arm, pulling him away from them to the spot I stood on before. 

He glares at me, angry and full of bewilderment. "Seto! What's the meaning of this!?" he asks, outraged. 

"Nothing," I say, my calm, emotionless mask on. 

"Then let me go!" 

"No." He's squirming out of my grip. Oh no, I cannot allow that to happen. I tighten my grip. He lets out a howl of pain. I didn't mean to be that harsh. 

"Sorry." 

"Well, you sure don't sound like it!" 

"Sorry." 

He sighs, giving up and submitting to me. _Finally_. His eyes shine as they shift, his mind at a loss of what to say. I guess I should announce to him why I dragged him away from his so called... _friends_. "Katsuya." He looks up. Good, I've got his full attention. "Why do you never cheer for me?" There, straightforward and impassive. Perfect. 

He stares at me, confounded. He tilts his head. Cute, but not good enough. "Answer me." 

"Well... Yuugi's my friend..." 

"And me? I'm your boyfriend." 

"Yea... but--" Before he can complete his pathetic excuse, I am blocked by the Other Yuugi. Great, just what I need. Interruptions. 

"Kaiba!" he snarls at me. Oh, I'm so _afraid_. 

"What?" 

"Stop bothering Jou." 

"Oh? And what if I don't?" 

"Then we'll duel." Typical of the King of Games. All he ever does is duel, that's his solution for everything. A game. 

"Fine." 

Katsuya Jounouchi's POV 

I don't understand why Seto keeps asking me that question. 

_Why do you never cheer for me?_

He knows I can't. I'm Yuugi's friend and our relationship is a secret he's not willing to let the whole world know. I can understand why he doesn't though. I'm just a normal person and he's... at the top of the world. Our situations are just too far apart. But now, he's dueling the Other Yuugi again. 

It's always like that. 

He somehow finds me, pulls me away, and asks me that question. 

Other Yuugi comes, and they duel. I watch, not even aware of what goes on. 

I just wish that Seto would tell me his _real_ intentions. Or is defeating Yuugi and Other Yuugi all he wants? I don't know... 

I just don't know... 

Seto Kaiba's POV 

"I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!" 

"Oh? Blue Eyes again?" the Other Yuugi taunts. He can laugh all he wants, I don't care. 

"Don't underestimate me, Yuugi." 

"Oh? Do tell..." he smirks. 

"Attack!" 

"Ignoring me, Kaiba? Is this all you want to do in life, try and defeat me at Duel Monsters?" Of course it... _isn't_. "What is your ultimate goal, Kaiba? Or are you too afraid to tell me?" 

I scoff. Me, Afraid? Never. The King of Games is getting ahead of himself. "Of course it isn't." 

"Then what is it?" Why won't the Other Yuugi shut up? 

"It's none of your business." 

"Do you plan to hide forever, _Kaiba_?" My life is none of his business. What I do with my time is no one's business. 

Right now, Other Yuugi is just a stepping stone in my way. Yes, that's all he is. 

Once I defeat him, there'll be no one else in my way and... it'll be _me_ that Katsuya cheers for. Then I can tell the whole world that he's mine, mine only. No one will be allowed to touch, or hurt him in anyway. He'll be _mine_, for as long as I'm alive. 

Someday, Katsuya _will_ cheer for me, and no one else.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Hehe, that's the end. Pretty horrible, ugh. It's school. It's really stressing me out... 

To **freewater** : Hope you enjoyed this one! I hope it's as good as the one you complimented me on. Hehe... 

Bye for now everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this little short thing. Tell me if you liked it. I'd also love some criticism, if you may. Hehe. 


End file.
